Why Don't You Kiss Her? Oneshot Song Fic
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Joe Jonas Song Credit To Jesse McCartney "Why Don't You Kiss Her". It's one of my favorite songs, also.


Why Don't You Kiss Her

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

_We're The Best Of Friends_

_And We Share Our Secrets_

_She Knows Everything_

_That Is On My Mind_

_Lately Something's Changed_

_As I Lie Awake In My Bed_

_A Voice I Hear Inside My Head_

_Softly Says_

Abigail and me have been like, best friends since, I don't know when. From like the first day of Pre-K. She shared her animal crackers with me, and I shared my juice and crayons with her. Best friends ever since.

She's always been like my sister. Nothing more, nothing less. Even Kevin and Nick and Frankie think of her as their sister. I've always looked out for her, like a big brother, and she's always done little sister stuff to me (she's 3 months younger than me).

The guys and me have been on tour a lot lately, and I've missed hanging out with Abby.

Yesterday I finally got to see her again. Something had changed though. Not about her, but about me.

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

_Why Don't You Tell Her?_

_Why Don't You Let Her See_

_The Feelings That You Hide?_

'_Cause She'll Never Know_

_If You Never Show_

_The Way You Feel Inside_

Now, whenever I see Abby, my heart beats faster, my hands start to sweat, and I can't look her in the eyes. I have no idea why I'm feeling this way. She's my best friend, not my, my girlfriend or something. No way. It's just not that way between us.

"Joe, you ok?" Abigail asked me. "Uh, yeah" I stuttered. We were sitting at a StarBucks together, drinking strawberry frapachinos. "Really. 'Cause you've been acting kinda weird ever since you came home. Something happen on tour?" Abby asked. "No, nothing. I just, I just forgot how much I missed this place, and you" I said. "I've missed you a lot too" she said. She had no idea how I felt. She was so calm. So easy-going.

Abby and I walked together to the old park we used to go to back when I lived in Jersey. Her blonde hair fell in her face, covering her sea-green eyes. "So how was touring?" she asked. "Fun. London was awesome. Now we get to go on the summer tour. It's going to be so hot" I said. "I bet. I mean, like the hottest boy band and Demi Lovato! So hot" she said. "I meant like temperature. It's in the summer, and they're all outside" I said. "Oh" she said. We both burst into laughter, and fell back onto the ground.

"I missed that" I said. "What? Laughing?" Abby asked. "Laughing with you" I said. I swam in her green eyes. I could stare into them for hours, and never get tired of them. I could never get tired of her.

_Oh I'm So Afraid To Make That First Move_

_Just A Touch And We_

_Could Cross The Line_

_Every Time She's Near_

_I Wanna Never Let Her Go_

_Confess To Her What My Heart Knows_

_Hold Her Close_

"Abby" I whispered. It was night time, and we were laying in her backyard, starring at the stars. "Joe" she whispered back. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. Abby laughed. "No" She sighed. "Not anymore" she added quietly. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh, I dumped him. I think I found something better. But I don't know if he likes me back. I mean, I know he likes me, but I don't know if he likes me in the way I like him right now, ya know?" She said. "I know exactly what you mean" I replied. "So I hope I made the right choice" she sighed. "I hope you did too" I told her.

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

_Why Don't You Tell Her?_

_Why Don't You Let Her See_

_The Feelings That You Hide?_

'_Cause She'll Never Know_

_If You Never Show_

_The Way You Feel Inside_

"JOE!" Abigail yelled at me as I pushed her into a puddle. "What's wrong? Abigail ain't as fast as she was a few months ago? Can't keep up with the old Joe Jonas?" I yelled. We were soaked. It was raining, and we were playing in the rain like we did when we were kids. "I'm gonna get you!" She yelled and jumped onto my back. I started to spin around causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"ABBY! JOE!! LUNCH!" Abby's mom yelled from the door. "Few more minutes mom!" Abby yelled back. Her mom shook her head and went back into the house. A few more minutes could be hours.

Abby and I went back and forth, splashing eachother with water and pushing eachother into puddles. We finally took a break and plopped down into her front yard.

"That was fun" Abby said. "Yep" I agreed. We looked at eachother, and yet again burst into laughter. I fell back into the wet grass. Rain dropped onto my face. Abby fell back too, letting water hit her face.

I rolled over on my side to face her. "So" I said. She rolled onto her side. "So" she said. "Who'd you dump your bf for?" I asked. "This guy" she blushed. "What's his name?" I asked. I was so nosey. "Tell me one thing first" She demanded. "Ok" I replied. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked. I sighed. "Because I'm crushing on this other girl, and I don't know if I'm the one that she likes" I said. "What's her name?" she asked quietly. "That's two questions" I said. "Please Joe" she begged. "Her name is…" I said looking into her eyes. Instead of telling her Abigail, I didn't say anything. I just kissed her. Kissed her passionately. And know what? She kissed me back. And we sat there, in the rain. I finally kissed the girl of my dreams.

_What Would You Say?_

_I Wonder Would She Just Turn Away_

_Or Would She Promise Me_

_That She's Here To Stay_

_It Hurts Me To Wait_

_I Keep Asking Myself_

"Abby" I said. "Joe" she said back. We were laying on her couch, watching TV. I sat up. So did she. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Anything" she replied. I took her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. It took her a minute to reply. "Yes. Of course I will" she said quietly. I smiled, and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" she whispered back, and kissed me again.

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

_Why Don't You Tell Her?_

_Why Don't You Let Her See_

_The Feelings That You Hide_

_She'll Never Know_

_If You Never Show_

_The Way You Feel Inside_

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_

_Song Credit To Jesse McCartney "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"_


End file.
